


I want

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: What it is [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: He gazes at me with this look in his eyes. He grabs me by my hips and kisses me. Slow and long. His hands roam my neck, my chest, my back.And I am lost. I don’t want to be found again.





	I want

I push him up against the wall. I’m half-naked and he is still fully clothed.

I take hold of his shirt and rip it open. His skin is so smooth under my fingers. I get his trousers off next. Then his pants. I grin.

My hands are on his waist. I want him.

We kiss and he opens my jeans and pushes them down. I step out of them. I’m finally naked too.

He gazes at me with this look in his eyes. He grabs me by my hips and kisses me. Slow and long. His hands roam my neck, my chest, my back.

And I am lost. I don’t want to be found again.

We fall on the bed.

I touch him everywhere. I kiss him everywhere. I want to feel him everywhere.

I imagine he loves me when he breathes: ‘I want you.’ I imagine he says ‘I love you’ and I smile.

I want to tell him to make love to me, no matter how pathetic it sounds.

Instead I whisper in his ear: ‘Fuck me.’

Because we don’t do love. But God, do I want to.

So he does. Languid, sensual and aimless.

And it’s not just a fuck.

I don’t know what it is we’re doing any more.

I want to know. I want to ask. But I am afraid of the answer. The rejection. I’m not that brave.

I want to tell him what I’m feeling. But we don’t talk about feelings.

I want to be with him. I want to see him every day and every night. I want to talk to him about everything.

I want him to love me. I want him to say he cares. About us.

I want him to stay. Tonight, tomorrow, always.

I want it all.

He lies on top of me and breathes into my neck. I put my fingers in his soft blonde hair and I can smell it. Like rain and fresh air.

I can feel him dosing off. I want him to sleep through the night and wake up in the morning next to him. I would blow him and then we would have breakfast.

But I know I’ll be alone.

I don’t want to sleep. I want to look at him and caress every inch of his skin I can reach.

My eyes close. I know I lost.

So I hold him closer. I hope he’s there when they open again.

Because I don’t want the sleep.

I just want him.


End file.
